Unexpected Encounter
by Dragoon-Yue
Summary: When Kino Makoto, aka Sailor Jupiter, finds her self in Makai about to be eaten she is saved by a stranger named Jin.
1. Meeting

**A/N:** Okay, so I have never been able to find a fanfic where the Senshi meet jin and the others so a decided to do one of my own. Hope you enjoy!

Oh, and just so that you know - I'm doing a mix of anime and manga (emphasis on manga) verses for both series. Let me know if anyone is to far out of character please!

* * *

Kino Makoto, the Sailor Senshi of Thunder and Wood – who had been hiking not a half hour ago – was fairly certain that she was no longer in Japan. In fact she was fairly certain that she wasn't on Earth at all. For one thing, Makoto knew for a fact that Earth doesn't have any man eating plants 3x her size with prehensile vines. Or any islands that float in air either.

This wasn't the first time in the last couple of months that she had somehow wound up wherever this world was.

So, dangling from the under-belly of this island – with others in the distance – and about to get eaten she seriously wondered... Did she leave the stove on? And how is she going to climb back up to the top of the island? Maybe she could transform into Eternal Sailor Jupiter and fly up? No, wait; she'd already tried that and couldn't transform.

Well, first things first she has to deal with this plant... Which has started to drool – yes, drool – on her. Makoto cringed back, the smell setting off alarm bells in her head that screamed 'ACID!' Despite her best efforts some of it dripped onto her exposed thigh and she screamed. Makoto was used to fights and having a plethora of cuts and bruises. But acid? That was a whole other type of pain, one she wasn't used to. More dripped onto her and she continued screaming.

The volume would have put her Princess' to shame.

Moments before everything went black she heard voices – all male – and felt rushing wind saw across her already screaming nerves. But, despite the increased pain that wind was causing, there was something woven throughout it that was comforting and said, 'You're safe'.

She let the darkness take her and fell into the wind's embrace. Or, more precisely, the embrace of a red-haired and blue-eyed wind master with a white horn coming out the top of his head. He stared down at her with a thoughtful expression.

Most Humans would have been unconscious a while ago... Mind you, most Humans don't have such a weird power coming off of them, even if that power is almost non-existent. If not for the Human taint in her aura he would have mistaken her for... Something not Human, though he wasn't really sure what.

She was rather pretty though.

He mentally shook the thought aside; the peculiarity of her aura was setting off warnings for reasons that he was trying to pinpoint and he'd been in too many fights and was far to experienced to just dismiss those warnings.

"JIN!" Rinku's loud call snapped the Wind Master out of his studying of the brunette and back to his waiting friends, whom he'd been training with when they heard the woman currently in his arms scream.

He shifted his body, his hold on her and the wind holding them both aloft at the same time and rocketed towards the others. They knew him well enough by now to know when he was going to make them scatter (he had a bit of an impish sense of humor), stop to close (generally an accident) and actually stop at a proper distance.

He stopped at a proper distance this time, so none of them had to scatter. Instead they just waited to see if he was going to land or stay floating. He landed.

"My, my." Shishiwakamaru said when he got a look at at the woman in Jin's arms, "She's rather attractive, for a Human. No wonder you were staring at her like that."

He normally would have protested that, but instead ignored the remark, and studied his friends. By the looks on Touya's and Suzuki's faces that they had sensed her odd aura.

"Hm." Touya commented, "Perhaps we should take her to Kurama...?"

"Agreed." Jin agreed, "But we don't know who she is so best to be careful."

Touya nodded and said, "At least until we figure her out."

"Huh?" From Rinku, "What'er you guys talking about?"

"Her aura's not entirely a Human's." Chuu supplied, having given the girl a more serious check after Jin and Touya's exchange.

Another 'huh?' from Rinku, then he checked himself and found – much to his surprise – that Chuu was, indeed, right.

"Whoah. Man. Weird." Rinku said succinctly, then snapped his fingers in realization, exclaiming, "Sailor Jupiter!"

There was a collective "Who?" from the others.

"Oh, right. You guys wouldn't know." Rinku said remembering that they had never actually been to the Human world – except for a brief stint to train at Genki's – whereas he had grown up there until he joined up with them, "The Sailor Senshi are supposed to be these girls that go around in mini skirts and sailor collars protecting people with, like, super powers and stuff."

"Sounds interestin'." Chuu commented with a cheeky grin.

"Mini skirts, you say?" Shishiwakamaru asked.

A thoughtful hum from Suzuka, followed by, "Maybe we should check these girls out... Just to see if there's any merit to these stories."

Jin and Touya just stared at them as Rinku exclaimed, "Geeze! You guys are perverts!"

Chuu punched him in the back of the head and informed him that he'd understand when he was older.

Jin turned to Touya and said, "I'm gonna go take 'er back to the Human world." and took off a blast of wind that knocked everyone – except Touya, who knew it was coming and used his ice powers to anchor himself – over. The other three yelled for him to wait up.

Jin ignored them.

When Makoto found herself bereft of that protective blanket of wind she began struggling to wake up, realizing somewhere in the haze of her mind that she was in danger without that protective presence. She manged to open her eyes, though they kept trying to close again and refused to focus. She was able to make out the fuzzy, back-lit forms of two men; one stocky with messily cropped hair (from what she could tell); the other slim and long haired.

Who were they? Where was she? But her mind kept sliding off the questions in it's exhausted, pain-addled state before she could ask them. Instead she struggled to sit up. One of them tried to push her carefully back down (she sensed the touch of a healer), but she pushed back and the bigger one placed a large hand just under her neck, on her chest and easily pushed her back down.

"Take it easy there!" He said even as she registered that his aura was the same one that she had sensed in the wind earlier.

"Name." She croaked, looking straight at him, needing to know who he was.

"Jin."

Darkness consumed her again, but she clung to his answer.

"Strong lass..." Jin commented studying her drawn face.

"Mm. Very." Kurama agreed.

It was an hour later that Yukina finally arrived and finished what Kurama's herbs had started. Kuwabara was with her – she was still staying with his family – and immediately recognized the young woman on the Kitsune's couch.

"That's a friend of my cousin's!"

"Really?" Kurama inquired as Jin's eyebrows went up at the exclamation.

_What'er the odds o' that?_ The Wind Master wondered silently.

"Yeah. Naru and I ran into her when I was visiting."

"Do you know where she lives?" The Kitsune asked.

"Nah. But I think Naru does."

A few minutes later Kuwabara was hanging up the phone. He had contacted his cousin who had told him that she would call back in a couple of minutes. What the former Spirit Detective had told her was that she had been found passed out – from anemia – next to the street and he and a friend of his had found her. Recognizing who it was he called Naru so that they could get her home.

"Uh..." Kuwabara started, "She said that her best friend's boyfriend is coming to pick her up. His name's Mamoru."

"Well, I suppose that saves you a trip Jin." Kurama comment, "Jin?"

The aforementioned Wind Master was staring intently out the open window.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, suddenly on alert.

"Well, you can guys can come on out now." Was all Jin said and out of the trees and bushes came Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka and Touya.

Kurama sighed, Kuwabara stared at them in surprise and Yukina wondered why they were there.

"Sorry." Touya said to Jin, "I couldn't stop them and came to make certain that they don't cause any trouble."

"Oh. Thank-you." The Wind Master said in reply over the protests of the other adults.

Rinku simply said "I wanted their autographs." by way of explanation for his presence.

The door bell rang.

"Huh. That was fast." Kuwabara commented as Kurama went to answer the door.

A muffled "Are you Minamino Shuichi?"

"Yes. Your friend is this way."

Touya and the others hid themselves again (Rinku had to be grabbed and yanked into a bush)

A couple of moments later Kurama walked back into the living room with a man of decent height with short, groomed black hair and midnight blue eyes. There was an air of calm, almost-aloofness about him that bordered on cold. He went straight over to Makoto.

All the while Kuwabara stared at him with wide eyes as what looked like red strings connected, one after the other, between him and everyone else in the room. As the man picked the tall girl up Kuwabara spoke.

"Uh. H-hey man."

Mamoru turned his cool regard towards the orange-haired psychic.

"Uh, I know this is gonna sound kinda weird, but, um, I think all of our fates just got tangled up together."

"And you are?"

"Kuwabara Kazuma."

"That psychic that keeps warning of natural disasters? Thought I recognized you."

"Uh, yeah well..."

"Don't worry; I believe you." The man interrupted – much to Kuwabara's surprise – then turned to the still open window and said, with an almost wicked look in his eyes, "Chuu, would you like me to pass on your regards to Rae-san?"

"No!" The answer came from behind a tree, "I'd rather live!"

Mamoru smiled mischievously as Chuu – from behind his tree – thought, _You sadistic bastard._

Kurama decided that he just might get along with this guy.

Kuwabara saw another red string form.

"Does this Rae happen to be a woman with two crows named Deimos and Phobos?"

Mamoru looked surprised, but answered honestly.

"...Yes."

"Tell them Shishiwakamaru says 'hi'."

"...Alright."

He looked down at the woman in his arms and was about to say that he needed to get going when Touya appeared at the window and asked, "Who are you? Your aura feels Human, but not."

"Chiba Mamoru. I have to take Makoto-san home now."

Everyone present made mental notes of the names. And just like that Mamoru was gone.

They all wondered how they would next encounter eachother.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, what do you guys think? Please review!


	2. The Mists of Time

**A/N:** I got a review! I got a review! *does happy dance*

Fatal Mars - this chapter should answer your question hopefully.

* * *

"You sure it was somewhere around here?" A male voice asked, drawing Jin's attention.

It sounded like Chiba Mamoru.

After finding that young woman a little while ago in a place where she couldn't have gotten to without walking – or, more likely, falling – through a rift they had reported it to the proper authorities. Who had then 'asked' them to help investigate; as it turns out rifts have not only been opening up with increasing frequency for the last year for no discernible reason, but have also been staying open.

Ironically the question just asked was an echo of Hiei's, who was helping due to his jagan and his current job. He was, of course, complaining at intervals about having to return to the Human world. For the moment though they – along with the others – had broken up to cover more ground.

"Yeah, I'm sure." A female voice answered the previous question.

"We should tell the others." Another, also female, voice joined in, this one higher-pitched.

Silently Jin made his way over to them and watched and listened. The first thing that he noticed was that one of the women was the one he had rescued. He couldn't see where the man was, but he could see the other woman – she had blue hair – was using some kind of mini computer.

_Now that woulda been useful fer th' ol' shinobi job._ He noted, looking at some of the readouts on the small screen.

The Wind Master continued watching as she narrowed down the energy readings she was getting until she got it to about the area of a hundred feet somewhere in front of her.

"I think I've narrowed it down... It's somewhere in that direction." The blue-haired woman – she was the one with the higher voice – informed her companions, pointing in front of her.

"I never did get your name."

The voice was Chiba Mamoru's – if he wasn't mistaken – and it came from behind Jin, making the former Shinobi whip around in shock (he heard the other two turn around and knew he had been spotted by them). Sure enough, there stood the Human male that had picked Makoto up just a couple of days ago. How did that Human sneak up on him? He asked.

Mamoru shrugged.

"You're Jin, right?" Makoto asked from behind him, "The guy who saved me."

"Aye lass." He answered honestly, turning partially to see her, but not fully away from Mamoru (it's not easy to sneak up on **anyone** in this undergrowth, never mind someone like him), "That'd be me."

Makoto spotted the horn on his head and was a bit shocked, but she didn't dismiss it as him simply cosplaying; she could sense his aura and had known since he had rescued her that he wasn't Human. She just hadn't expected him to be, well... An Oni. A rather boyishly handsome one at that – at least if you didn't look at him from the neck down. The next couple of things that she noticed after that were his scarlet hair and sky-blue eyes – and his height. Mamoru wasn't short, but this guy was taller than him.

For the first time in years, Makoto, who's only about 3-4 inches shorter than Mamoru, found that she had to tip her head back to look a guy in the eye. She found it kind of strange and didn't like the squirmy feeling in her gut. It wasn't entirely a bad feeling, but it wasn't a comfortable one either.

"Uh, you know him?" The blue-haired girl asked in a mousy voice, obviously surprised.

"Yeah. After I... Wound up in that other place and nearly got eaten by something I **think** was a plant he kinda saved me. I'll give you the details later."

"Is that plant," Ami asked a bit knowingly, deliberately keeping her mini computer pointed at the Oni to get readings, "Why you've been limping the last couple of days?"

"Oh, that?" Makoto asked, "No. I just banged my knee."

"Since when are you that clumsy?" Mamoru asked mercilessly.

Makoto laughed uneasily.

"The Makai air makes Humans woozy for a few days after they've been returned." A new – male voice – informed them.

"Friends of yours?" Mamoru asked Jin.

The fact that the Human used the plural and not the singular was not lost on the Wind Master.

"Hardly." That new voice answered, stepping into view

He was short, with enormous almond-shaped, small-irised eyes and spiky black hair with a starburst of white on his bangs. He wore all black, save a white scarf bunched around his neck and a matching bandanna around his forehead. Something about him put the girls on guard, not that they could do much at the moment...

Behind Mr. Black another person came out of the forest; in his case he had slicked back glacial-blue hair (his long eyes matched in color) with darker green-blue bangs, on the left side only, that were spiked. He was around the same height as Mr. Black and scary.

The blue-haired man froze on the spot when he spotted the blue-haired girl with the mini computer.

"Ami?" He exclaimed.

"Uhh... Do I know you?" She asked a bit startled.

"We've met a couple times."

"We have...?" She asked, trying to remember.

"You were young, but I remember you pretty well." He admitted, smiling, "You've grown up well." He added, making her blush.

"Uh, thank-you..." The blue-haired young woman answered embarrassedly.

"That aside," Makoto interjected, "Why are you guys here?"

"Same reason you are." Jin answered bluntly, surprising the other two, "Might be going a wee bit faster with some help though."

"We hardly need **their** help; they're just Humans." Hiei countered and started to walk away, only to freeze, turn to Mamoru and say, "No wonder you were able to sneak up on Jin... Prince Endymion,"

No one understood what had just happened, or (in the case of the girls) how Hiei could identify who Mamoru had been in a past life. Ami and Makoto could guess what had happened to make Mr. Black stop, though, when they saw their companion's hand resting on a tree; he can control roses so who's to say that he can't control other plants as well?

So what **did** happen? An accidental telepathic exchange that triggered strong genetic memory in Hiei. This gave him information about Mamoru and the Sailor Senshi – and his own heritage – that he was never supposed to gain access to.

The future shifted.

* * *

When the first flash of lightening lit the room and the clap of thunder banged outside Princess Small Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo – along with her kitten adviser, Diana – looked up from their studies and out the crystal walls. With 30th century technology weather systems were controlled and regulated to what was needed where; Small Lady had checked what weather was scheduled for the day and it wasn't a thunderstorm.

Curious – and perhaps a little worried – she and Diana got up from their seats and walked over to the wall crystal wall, which cleared until it was completely transparent as they neared. Outside a storm raged. Below the storm, wherever it's lightening struck, parts of the city disappeared into grey mists. Where those mists cleared nothing of that particular part of the city remained: It like they had never existed in the first place.

Small Lady's heart gave a fearful jump and Diana was certain that her blood had literally frozen in her veins. Both ran as fast as they could for the Gates of Time and Space.

Something big was happening in the past and it was destroying the future.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for the moment; hope you enjoyed and please review.

By the way, how was the ending? I was aiming for a bit creepy...


	3. Interlude

**A/N:** Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter, but that is why I'm calling it an interlude.

Fatal Mars - Er, sorry. I was thinking of the chapter after this one when I said that the last one should answer your question... Sorry about that.

* * *

Hiei wasn't really sure what to make of these new memories. He had been aware since he was in his mother's womb, had even had some of her stronger memories, but never once had he had access to those of his father. And then suddenly contact with Prince Endymion, both telepathicly and with the man's powers, hits some switch that Hiei hadn't known was there. Suddenly it's like he's watched his father's life play out from the womb onwards (so, such early awareness is a trait of his father's race).

Hiei now knew through these memories the love of a mother and father, of sibilings and growing up with friends, of a first love and a soulmate, of the burdens, sacrifices and responsibilities of rulership.

And he knew the pain of loosing ones child. Soulmate. Siblings. Friends. Race. Watching all of them die, unable to do a thing to save them, as everything all around crumbles to ruins under the unstoppable power of an enemy they had thought they were prepared for.

He found himself feeling both sorry for and disgusted by his father; the man had been the type to put others before himself. He had been a team player, a save the hero and – as Hiei had already once said to one Urameshi Yuusuke – he hated that kind of person. But at the same time he admired the man for his courage, his strength, his skill and discipline and for the kind of relationships he could forge with those around him; the loyalty and trust of those who served him, the love of his friends and family.

And Hiei knew full well that it was the very traits and qualities that he hated in the man that allowed him to have those relationships, but he'd never try to be that person.

Yukina would have liked the man, of that he was certain.

Now that the shock of his previous statement had mostly passed (why had he blurted that out?) he decided that they'd now hear him if he spoke again.

"Well, you might actually prove to be of **some** use." He said to Endymion, referring to the fact that his connection to the planet would make him more sensitive to the rifts, "The others can tag along if they wish, but they better stay out of the way."

He watched as the two young women both bristled at his statement and smirked. Truthfully, Mercury had already served her purpose by narrowing the area down for them – they'd need Endymion to narrow it down further without walking into the rift or having to relaying solely on his jagan to pinpoint it – and he didn't actually care all that much if they followed or not, but he was also a bit curious to see if they still had their powers.

The fox was rubbing off on him.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said; extremely short. And mostly about Hiei's dad.


End file.
